


Broken Spark

by LucasVN



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasVN/pseuds/LucasVN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how much one may try, heartbreak cannot be totally hidden. Sometimes, it will manifest itself in ways that are not obvious to others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Spark

When I was young,  
I was better;  
I was tolerant;  
I was understanding.

I was bright;  
I was outgoing;  
I had the workings  
To go out of bounds.

But I had my love,  
My femmefriend,  
Who loved me with all her spark;  
Who I loved back.

She supported me  
Through my training;  
She was there to help me  
When I was down.

I was cheerful with her,  
I was happy with her,  
I envisioned living a life with her,  
For she was the one.

But then I lost her,  
And I lost it all;  
Transformed by grief  
Into someone else.

I closed myself off,  
Hiding my heartbreak;  
Channeling the insecurity  
Into my behavior.

I became intolerant,  
I became vain.  
I even blamed a friend  
For losing her.

His dream was lost  
Because of me,  
Yet I had no regret,  
No remorse for blaming him.

My ego grew,  
And so did my intolerance;  
Crushing the dreams  
Of many young hopefuls.

I rose up high,  
Higher than I ever imagined,  
I soon desired more,  
More of this power.

But then I saw her,  
Not dead,  
But different,  
A shadow of what I remembered.

I rejected her,  
Calling her a freak,  
saying she should rot  
inside The Pit.

But since that time,  
I have changed.  
I am better,  
Like I was before.

I lead Cybertron,  
And everyone respects me,  
Everyone thinks  
I have it made.

But I am not perfect;  
I have something missing,  
A special something about which  
Only my Second knows.

I still long for her,  
I still want to hold her,  
To dance in her arms  
Like the times of past.

But she is gone;  
Forever lost.  
Hiding somewhere  
I'll never find her.

I wish I'd done different;  
Accepting her change,  
And giving her  
A chance to return.

But I shunned her,  
Calling her a freak;  
And so she is gone,  
Gone from my life.

Everyone thinks I have it made,  
But inside, I am empty.  
For I lost my love,  
And will never have her again.


End file.
